The invention relates to a device for mincing food, having a slide on which a food product that is to be minced can be slid so as to carry out a mincing procedure, and having at least one cutting blade.
DE 28 16 929 describes a device for mincing food, consisting of an elongated baseplate provided with a handle, whereby the food product to be minced can be moved back and forth by hand over the surface of said baseplate. In the middle section, the device has a replaceable mincing plate.
Most of the very sharp blades of the devices known from the state of the art for mincing food can cause injury during use as well as during careless storage, for example, in an untidy kitchen drawer. The use of food remnant holders as is known, for example, from DE 28 57 743, at best provides protection against injury during use; moreover, this is only effective if the mincing device and the food remnant holder are handled properly.